Enter Into Darkness
by Bulletproof Gunner
Summary: So my first criminal minds story. The BAU team get a new case and it's a tough one especially for J.J. Please read and enjoy. Keep in mind I suck at summarys but doesn't everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first ever Criminal Minds fan fic but all in all its just my second fan fic. Its completely up to you guys if I continue or not. But please keep in mind that I'm just 15 years old. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds nor will I ever but hey a girl can wish right?**

Everyone had got the weekend off. Well, everyone except JJ, that is. She was in her office going through the cases that she had to consider. It was safe to say that she was frustrated; the cases she had to go through were awful. As she picked up another file, she quickly flicked through it and then sighed. She picked her phone up and called Hotch.  
"Agent Hotchner," he answered.  
"Hotch. Sorry, but we've got a case and it looks…well, it's bad."  
"Alright, I'll get the rest of the team in. We should all be there in about half an hour."  
"Alright I'll prepare the briefing. See you soon." She hung up. Sometimes her job really sucked. After ten minutes, members of the BAU started showing up. After twenty, everyone was gathered around the round table in the conference room.  
"Okay, guys. This is a bad one. The City of Angels is calling us again. Six girls ranging from the age of ten to seventeen have been kidnapped all from Los Angeles. Two bodies have already turned up. Marcy Owns and Hannah Owns, twin sisters, turned up dead yesterday. They were twelve. The girls that are still missing are: Katie Davies, sixteen; Holly Turner, thirteen; Jenny Burton, ten; and Jane Thompson, seventeen. The same thing has happened every year in different parts of California. Six girls go missing but they are usually never found," she explained.  
"What happened to Marcy and Hannah?" Emily asked.  
"Sexual and physical abuse," JJ replied.  
"Where were the two bodies disposed of?" Rossi piped up.  
"They were disposed of in alleys. Under a pile of trash."  
"So either he's putting these girls where he thinks they belong or he's just trying to hide the bodies," Hotch commented.  
"What are the connections between the girls?" Morgan asked  
"Well, as far as we know, the only thing connecting the girls is that all of their parents were inadequate."  
"Inadequate?" he asked.  
"All of these girls basically looked after themselves. Their parents were either druggies and just didn't care, or abused them."  
"So our unsub could think he's protecting the girls," Reid said.  
"Yes, but then, why kill them and not the others? Is it possible it's a different unsub?" asked Emily.  
Hotch nodded. "We can't rule anything out till we get to California. Wheels up in twenty," he said, leaving the room. As everyone stood to leave, Emily walked over to JJ.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, it's just…the youngest girl is ten, Emily. Ten years old. She shouldn't have to go through this. None of them should."  
Emily pulled her into a one armed hug as they walked out of the room with each other. "I know," she said. "But we're going to save them. Now come on, we need to get our go-bags ready." JJ nodded idly and walked off to her office.  
Ten minutes later, everyone was seated in the plane, ready for departure. JJ sat down heavily, staring at the photos of the victims.  
'What's going to happen to them?' she thought.

***

"I'm scared," Jenny whispered. She was the youngest there and she had gotten it the  
worse; the man hurt her much more than everyone else.  
"Ssshhh," Jane comforted. She had never met any of the girls before but she was the eldest; she had to try and protect them. "It's going to be okay." She continued to comfort her until she fell asleep. The other girls just sat and watched. As soon as Jane made sure that Jenny was fast asleep, she moved away.  
Holly spoke up. "You lied."

"What?"

"You lied. You said that it was going to be okay, but it's not. We've been here for God knows how long and it has not been okay so why would that suddenly change? Why would it suddenly become okay?" Holly began to cry. Katie crawled over to Holly. She was sporting a black eye and a split lip.  
"When did that happen?" Jane asked.  
"I told him to leave Jenny alone."  
"Did he…y'know?" Jane asked.  
"Yeah."

Holly looked up at the older girls. "Why did they take us?" she asked. Neither could answer; they didn't know. All they knew is that there definitely would not be a search party for a few kids no one gave a damn about. As Holly was falling asleep, the door burst open.  
"Which one?" asked one man.  
"The youngest," he answered. The man went up to Jenny and hit her in the stomach.

"Get up, you got someone to service." he said with a sick smile, and shoved  
Jenny into the other man's arms.  
"We're gonna have some fun," he whispered to her.

***

As soon as the team landed, they were met by the resident police chief.  
"Hi. I'm glad you guys came to help. I've honestly got no idea what's going on here."

"Hi. It's okay. I'm Agent Jareau, we spoke on the phone. This is Agent  
Hotchner, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, and Dr. Reid. Do you have somewhere for us to set up?" she asked.  
"Yeah, if you'll follow me back to the station, I got the guys to set up an office for you."  
It only took a few minutes before the team was at the station. Ready to work, they all settled down and were getting everything sorted when Hotch's phone rang.  
"Agent Hotchner," he answered.  
"Hello, Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Dodson."  
"Agent Dodson. May I ask why you are calling me while I'm in the middle of a case?"  
"Well, that's why," she stated. "Your case is tied into one of mine. We've been following a group of people who have created a prostitution center and we believe that your unsub - well, in the case, unsubs - are from our case. So I will be meeting up with you and your team, as you will be in need of my assistance. And don't say no because it's not a request; this order was sent down from the top."  
"Okay," Hotch said, without protest. "Well, when shall I be expecting you?"  
"I'm about twenty minutes away. See you soon, Agent Hotchner." Hotch went back to his team to inform them of the new Agent that would be joining them.  
"Prostitution?" Emily said horrified after Hotch explained it all to them.  
"Yes. They've been doing it for years, yet my team has always been just a few steps behind them." All heads turned to the door. "Hi, I'm Agent Dodson," she clarified.

***

"We could try to run," Katie offered. They needed to get out of there and soon.  
"And go where? They'll hunt us down and I promise you they will find us," Jane replied. She felt sorry for Jenny and Holly. They were still kids; heck, so was Katie. They should still be innocent! They shouldn't have to be living like this.  
"Then I've got nothing," Katie said, panicking as the voices they heard were getting closer.  
"It'll be fine," Jane lied again. It wasn't going to be fine, and they all knew it. They were being forced into prostitution. The door unlocked and everyone looked at it, fear evident on all of their faces. Jenny began to cry. Holly did so a moment after.  
"Get up!" the man ordered. Jane got up and helped Jenny up. Katie followed suit and helped Holly up. "Stop crying!" Jenny sniffed a couple of times and then stopped, but Holly couldn't; her tears just kept flowing. "I said STOP!" Holly just kept crying. One of the men came up to her and hit her. "I said SHUT UP!"  
"Leave her alone!" Jane said but he ignored her. He raised his gun, directing it at Holly. He squeezed the trigger…and she slumped down against the wall.

Dead.

"That's what happens to people who disobey me!" Jenny began to silently sob. Katie looked terribly pale but Jane, Jane held it together. She had to stay strong. The other two needed her to stay strong.  
"Now get in the truck and don't speak. We've gotta go to another location," he  
ordered.

**A/N So how did we like it? I nearly wrote the whole thing before I realized that that probably wouldn't have been as fun. A big thank you to SSAEmilyHotchner who read through this for me and gave me the courage to put it up :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys how you all doing. So here's the next chapter thanks to everyone who read/reviewed. I'd like to thank my amazing beta reader Carr59876 who is also my amazing big sis.**

***  
Hollie was scared. She had escaped the van and now she was running through an industrial area with no idea where she was or where she was heading. She couldn't stop. If she stopped she'd die. It felt as if she was running forever. She wasn't even processing where she was going now.

"GET BACK HERE!" She heard from behind her. She didn't stop. Tears were streaming down her face but she kept going. She heard a shot from behind her. She ducked and screamed.

"HELP!" She screamed. "HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP!" A bullet ripped through her shoulder. _'More like succeeding.' _She thought. She put her hand to her shoulder to put pressure on the wound. She couldn't run anymore it hurt so much. She slowed her pace. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to continue. Soon enough her jog turned into a walk, then into a dead stop.

"DON'T-" She began to shout but got cut off by a bullet going straight through her chest. The man chasing her grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her back towards the van. He threw her into the van next to the other two girls. Jenny began to sob but quickly stopped. The body was in between Jane and Jenny and Katie's body was off to the side. The van stopped and the man came round to the back.

"Stay here!" He demanded grabbing the two dead bodies and dumping them into an alley.  
Jenny started to cry then quickly remembered the rules and stopped. Jane sat in shock, she hadn't spoken since they got in the van a few hours ago. She caught a glance at the alley where Holly and Katie were dumped. They were still in L.A thank god.

"We looked at the dump site Hotch, nothing." Emily informed walking towards Hotch with Morgan directly behind her.

"He dumped two more bodies. Katie and Holly,"

"That sick son of a bitch," Morgan said angrily.

"So he now only has Jane and Jenny. He's killing them so quickly. What are the chances we'll find the other two alive?" Rossi asked from behind Hotch.

"Not very good," Reid said quickly. "12.35% to be exact," Rossi shook his head with a bemused look at just how quickly Reid figured that out.

"JJ!" Hotch shouted. "Call the press. It's about time everyone knew what was going on," JJ nodded and walked back over to the desk she was at. She picked up the phone and began to call different news papers all across L.A.

"One hour." JJ informed the others not looking up.

_'Children cases hurt the most.' _She thought looking at a photo of Jane and Jenny that Garcia sent to them earlier. '_What will happen when, heck if, we find the girls. They go into care. They shouldn't have too. After all that they are going through that would just be worse. Stop Jennifer. Just stop. Focus on trying to find the girls.'_

"JJ? Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"Huh?" She replied looking up from the photos.

"I- I asked if you were okay." He said blushing slighty.

"Oh I'm as good as can be Spence." She said with a small smile. He was so cute whilst he was nervous.

"That one," A tall man with a long coat on said pointing at Jane. She scrambled backwards this was only the second time she had been picked.

"NO! Jane! Leave her alone! Take me!" Jenny shouted not knowing why all of a sudden she was brave but she wasn't about to let her down any time soon.

"Jenny shush." Jane whispered.

"Can I have the little one afterwards?"

"Sure but it'll cost you extra."

"How much?"

"£120 each."

"Worth it." The man said with a smile that sent chills down the girls spine.

"Please, don't." Jane begged.

"SHUT UP!"

"Y-Yes sir." Jane said quickly.

"Which one first?"

"The tall one, I'll save the best for last." He said winking at Jenny. Jenny felt as if she was going to be sick. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen. As Jane stood up Jenny reached for her hand and squeezed it. Jane squeezed back and continued to walk forward. She stared at the man and walked ahead of him. The door slammed shut and Jenny cried. It was the first time since she was here that she was fully alone, it was awful.

"So we have about five or more unsubs all male." Hotch said to the room full of police officers.

"Aged between twenty six and thirty four." Emily spoke from next to him.

"They will be socially awkward. They wont be able to work in normal society. They can only socialise with each other." Reid said looking at JJ who was stood at the door. Her eyes were red and puffy it was obvious she had been crying.

"They need to be far away from the rest of society but no too far as they want their 'customers' to be able to get to them easily." Rossi mentioned.

"They only have two girls with them now. Well two girls that we know of." Morgan said with anger clear in his voice.

"Guys." JJ whispered. "Garcia wants us." The team followed JJ out into the hall. "Garcia you're on speaker."

"Behave." Morgan said.

"Ok so I was searching through your skeevy people to see who had a criminal record for sexual abuse and well there were lots. So I asked what would our boy geniuse do and I decided to look for sexual crimes agaisnt minors. There are twenty four."

"Send us those names Garcia." Hotch ordered.

"Already done." She replied smirking. "Who do you think I am? A slacker?"

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan said walking away to search through the men Garcia sent them.

"J-Jenny I-I'm s-sorry." Jane cried out to the room as she slowly bled to death. '_He said he liked it rough. He paid extra to kill me. She's alone now. I've only known her since we got here and I feel as if I've failed her. I HAVE failed her.'_ Those were the last thoughts to go through her head.

"JANE!" Jenny screamed. That was the last thing Jane ever heard.

"We got another body." Morgan said.

"Who?" JJ asked looking up from her file in front of her.

"Jane."

"Only Jenny left." Rossi pointed out.

"Lets go. JJ, Reid and Emily you go to the scene and see what you can find. The rest of us will carry on here." Hotch said not looking up. The three nodded and walked out of the police station towards a black SUV.

"I'm driving." Emily called. JJ threw the keys at her and laughed when she dropped them.

"Even I can catch better than that." Reid teased getting into the back of the car. They arrived at the scene within five minutes.

"They're not afraid of the bodies being found." JJ said. "They're dumping them five minutes away from the station. Either they don't mind the bodies being found or they are clearly not that clever." She looked at the faces of the girl. You could see the fear on her face. "I'll check the alleys turning off of this one. You two can check out the body." JJ said walking up the alley. When JJ reached the turn off she noticed a gray van parked. She walked up to it and knocked on the door. The man rolled the window down.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir but this is a crime scene. You can't park here." As soon as she was finished another man came behind her and dragged her into the back of the van.

"This one's a keeper." The man in the front of the van said starting the engine and driving out of the alley.

"JJ!" Emily called down the alley. She waited a few minutes then went to check on her. "Reid! JJ's not here!" Reid came running down the alley.

"Wh-where could she be?"

"I don't know there's nothing here. Let's call the others and get them here." She said already pulling her phone out to call Hotch.

"W-where am I?" JJ asked the dark room. "HELP!" JJ called.

"Ssssh." Said a voice from the corner of the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jenny they kidnapped me too."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but could you please speak quieter. I've survived this long I don't want to die because you're talking loudly." Jenny said pointedly.

"Wait your Jenny!" JJ whispered in shock.

"I believe I already said that." Since Jane had died she had to protect herself. Apparently that meant sarcasm. Sarcasm that usually got her beat. She winced at the memories. All her memories were bad.

"I'm Jennifer you can call me JJ. I'm with the FBI. Me, my team and a few other agents from other agencies are here looking for you."

"Wow it's kinda like alphabet soup then. Miss JJ. I'm sorry. I I um don't mean to be sarcastic but I'm scared. Do you think anyone will find us. Before they kill me." JJ was shocked Jenny went from being a sarcastic girl to a scared little girl in the space of only a few seconds.

"So we only got two girls now. Ones a new un so..." JJ and Jenny heard from just outside. The door opening blinded the two girls with the light. "So who do you want?"

"Which is the newest."

"The blonde." He said pointing at JJ.

"Can I have her?"

"NO!" Jenny screamed. Forgetting what would happen. "Uh take me I umm I've done this before. I- I would be the better choice."

"Well. You do seem like the better choice. And I do like them younger, but she's..." The other man looked over her with hungry eyes.

"But I would be better." Jenny said. She remembered the conversation she had with Jane.

_"Y'know I probably wont make it." Jane whispered. "I disobey them too much. And if they kill me then they're probably gonna get somebody else in here. If that happens you have to look after them. Even if they're older than you. You've been here the longest. You have to help protect them. Promise me Jenny."_

_"I promise Jane."_

_"Okay. Good let's get some sleep."_

"Okay. I pick you." Jenny stood up and walked over to the man. She saw the look that Jennifer was giving her but she didn't care. She promised Jane and she intended to keep said promise.

**A/N: So my clever idea was lets finish this chapter whilst watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. It's safe to say I got a lot distracted. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So who watched the last episode of criminal minds? If you haven't then stop reading the A/N and enjoy the chapter…. If you did then OH MY GOD! How kick-ass was JJ? I may not like Will but even I got upset when all that crap went down. How weird to have a dominant female? And I knew that that guy was involved ha I should be a profiler. I don't want Paget Brewster to leave especially now. Why do the writers hate us so? Toying with our 'Emily' emotions like that any way I'll stop rambling and let you read on.**

Jenny walked slowly back into the small room that her and JJ were kept in. She was in so much pain. The man beat her to a bloody pulp then had his way with her. Once he was done he beat her again then sent her on her way.

"Jenny." JJ said when she caught sight of Jenny. JJ was close to tears as she saw the young girl sit down completely unfazed or, hopefully, just pretending to not care.

"S'nothing." Jenny murmured not looking up.

"How can you say it's nothing they're abusing you?" JJ half shouted half cried.

"Shush please. If they hear you they'll come in here to sort you out." Jenny said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry. Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How long have they had you?"

" One year. They took me six months before the others. The others were taken a few weeks ago. Then they all got killed and it's just me again."

"I'm here too." JJ said trying her best to comfort her.

"But I won't let them hurt you. I promised Jane and I won't ever break that promise." The two sat silently for a while before Jenny finally looked up at her. "We should get some sleep."

"How? How could you possibly sleep here?"

"Easily." Jenny moved closer to JJ but still out of reach. "Lay down." She whispered. "Close your eyes." She waited for JJ to follow her orders before continuing. "Now think of anything but where you are. Think that you're back with you friends and back with your family. Having fun and laughing, doing whatever you guys do. Imagine that and you'll get through the night." Jenny said in a continuing whisper.

"What do you think about?" JJ asked clearly tired.

"I don't. I don't have to. Now sleep, just sleep." Jenny whispered. In any other situation a little girl helping a grown woman get to sleep would've been silly but in this one, when the little girl knew more about the horrible, it seemed to make more sense even if it made JJ feel inadequate. _I should be looking after her, not the other way around. She's a little girl I'm a grown women working for the FBI and yet here she is making sure I don't get hurt._ These were the last thoughts to run through her head before sleep came to her.

"Goodnight JJ." Jenny whispered quietly. "I won't let them hurt you." Jenny moved back into her corner of the room and closed her eyes. She begged sleep to come to her it barely ever did but maybe just maybe this time it would.

"We are looking for a team of about 4 men aged between 25 – 40 who are kidnapping women and girls for a prostitution ring. Their main motivation is money but they also get sadistic pleasure from beating and raping their victims. They look for girls of varied age that can attract a variety of different 'customers.' They lack patience and kill their victims as soon as they step out of line as well as not worrying about how damaged the 'product' is when it is returned from the 'customer.'" Hotch told the gathered police officers.

"Here's a photo of Agent Jareau and Jenny. We want them both back alive." Rossi added.

"Everyone will be out there tonight. We need to find these two." Morgan said with such force. His phone began to ring and he walked out of the room into the corridor.

"Talk to me baby doll."

"Is it true? Have they taken my JJ?" asked Garcia frantically.

"Garcia calm down. Yes they have JJ and you're not going to help if you get all worked up now are you?"

"No." She admitted sulkily.

"Ok so what we need you to do is get back to working on that list of possible's."

"I got a few names."

"How many?"

"Fourteen."

"Okay baby girl you're gonna have to narrow it down for me. I've got to go I'm scouring the city with Emily."

"Ok my chocolate god but don't let them take my other girl."

"You got it sweet stuff." Morgan said before hanging up. _If Emily got kidnapped Hotch would have my head for sure. Even if they can't see it I know and so does everyone else. _As Morgan walked back into the room he heard Hotch telling the officers what to do.

"Ok everyone let's go!" He ordered. The officers got up and left the room. Hotch turned round to his team. "Everyone know what you're doing?" Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Ok let's go." He said and walked off with Rossi.

"NO!" JJ was screaming as she watched Jenny get beat in front of her 'just for fun'. She struggled against the man that was holding her. "LET HER GO!" JENNY! NO! PLEASE!" JJ's screaming turned into begging as she watched Jenny get punched in the stomach repeatedly.

"Shut up!" The man holding JJ whispered harshly in her ear. "And stop fighting the more you fight the worse it will be for her." JJ stopped fighting and watched Jenny without blinking. She felt so helpless. Jenny had her eyes closed even breathing hurt. She was bleeding from almost everywhere. _Please stop. _She begged of course only in her head she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of knowing just how much it actually hurt.

"C'mon we're done here." The man who was assaulting Jenny said with a final kick to the gut. All of the men who were in the room exited. JJ waited for a minute and then ran over to Jenny.

"Jenny?" She whispered. "Jenny are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"Did they lock the door?" Jenny whispered.

"I don't know." Jenny stood up. Granted very slowly. She limped over to the door and tried the handle.

"Yes." She whispered opening the door a little. "Quickly and quietly." She whispered to JJ and snuck out of the room. JJ followed quickly and quietly just as Jenny advised. Jenny stopped at the corner and peeked around. "All clear." She whispered and turned around the corner and headed straight to the door. She slammed it open and held it open for JJ. With one glance at each other they sprinted off. No matter how much it hurt to run Jenny wasn't about to stop. They ran until they were sure that they were far enough away.

"Main road?" Jenny asked nodding ahead of them.

"Looks like it. C'mon lets go." JJ grabbed hold of Jenny's hand and she smiled. She could tell JJ cared and she kind of liked it, she wasn't used to people caring. The two struggled to get to the road, well Jenny struggled and JJ helped her whilst constantly looking behind her.

"JJ." Jenny whispered. "I'm scared." This nearly brought tears to JJ's eyes. She kept forgetting that Jenny was only ten years old.

"Don't worry Jenny, we're safe now, we got out." She consoled. Soon enough they got to the main road. "Any idea where we are?" She asked. Jenny had lived in LA her whole life and usually just walked around during the day, going home was never an option.

"I- Uh- I there's a sign over there. C'mon I'll be able to figure it out when we get to it." Jenny whispered as if speaking any louder would alert everyone to their location. "What Police Station did you guys set up at?" JJ told her the name of the police station. Well she told her the name of the road. "That's about a half hour walk from here." Jenny concluded.

"Do you think we'll find someone with a phone we can borrow?"

"Would you trust anyone to ask?" Jenny asked straight after. JJ couldn't answer she had only been away a few days if that and already she had lost her trust in nearly everyone. "We could use a phone box." Jenny said a little bit louder than usual. "There are numbers where you don't have to have money. Do you know anyone's number?"

"Yeah. Let's find a box." They walked silently keeping their eyes open for a phone box and anything that caused for alarms. Luckily due to it being dark and very late they saw no unwanted activity.

"Look. A phone box." Jenny pointed out unwrapping herself from JJ and rushing ahead to it. She punched in a number and held the phone out to JJ. "Here type the number in and you should be connected but only for two minutes." JJ typed in Emily's number and waited for her to answer.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Emily!" JJ said eagerly.

"JJ! Oh my god your alive! Where are you?"

"I'm at Jefferson Boulevard." She said taking note of the street sign on the corner. "I'm with Jenny we escaped. Please Hurry Em, Jenny needs help, she's hurt badly."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." And with that she hung up.

"She'll be here soon." JJ said turning round to see Jenny collapsed on the floor. "Crap!" She shouted rushing over to Jenny to see what exactly had happened.

Emily quickly informed the others where she was going. She was ordered to take Morgan with her. They ran into her car and broke every speed limit to get to JJ and Jenny.

"What if we don't make it?" Emily asked thinking the worst.

"We'll make it Prentiss." Morgan said quickly. "Look we're just round the corner." The tyres screeched as Emily skidded around the corner.

"Over there!" Emily shouted leaving the engine on and running out of the car.

"Em, Morgan help! She collapsed we need to get her to the hospital. NOW!" Morgan scooped Jenny up and set her in the back of the car with her head on JJ's lap. He jumped into the driver's seat and waited for Emily to shut her door. Before he knew it he was speeding through the streets of LA to the closest hospital. They arrived at the Hospital in record time. Morgan opened his door and rushed to Jenny picking her up as carefully as he could. He ran into the hospital with her.

"Help! Someone! Help!" He shouted. A doctor and a nurse ran up and took Jenny of off them.

"We need to get her into surgery." The doctor said looking up at Morgan. "I'll send someone over here to tell you what's going on." He finished just as Emily and JJ ran up to them.

"She's going to be ok." Emily said comforting JJ who had finally succumbed to the tears. _How could she know that? _JJ asked herself. _How can anyone know if she'll be ok?_

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to check out that nice little blue button just below .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews, the favourites and the story alerts, you guys rock! So here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have the others, oh and if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to PM me. Thanks to my beta reader carr59876. **

"Hi, my name is Carrie I'm a nurse here I got sent over to tell you what is happening to the little girl you brought in."

"Jenny. Her name is Jenny." JJ whispers looking up at the nurse with a tear stained face.

"Ok. Jenny's heart collapsed which is why she was rushed into surgery. Also she was extremely dehydrated and underfed. We also have evidence that she has been abused, both sexually and physically, for quite some time now. Her surgery finished five minutes ago, the surgeons restarted her heart and she is doing fine, but she can't breathe by herself yet. We are doing multiple tests to see if there is anything else wrong but for now you can go and see her, she's asleep though." Carrie said. "If you need anything else then don't be afraid to come and ask either myself or any of the other staff here, we're here to help." She finished off before walking away back to some of the other nurses.

"JJ you should go see her." Emily suggested, when JJ shook her head she added. "I'll come with you; it will do you some good." JJ stood up with Emily and they left Derek in the waiting room, waiting for the other members of the team to arrive. The two girls walked silently to the room Carrie pointed to earlier.

"I should've protected her." JJ whispered quietly.

"Protected her?"

"She- she wouldn't let them hurt me, she said she was used to it. I tried to stop them hurting her but I couldn't, and when a man said that he wanted me she'd fight and scream and somehow always convince them to take her instead, and I just sat there and allowed it." JJ said tears streaming down her face again. Emily wrapped her arm around JJ and hugged her against her body. She used her free arm to open the door to Jenny's room. She looked so frail. She had a tube going into her nose breathing for her; she had an IV in her arm and a lot of other technical things. Emily and JJ had no idea what they all did. At that moment she looked nothing more than a ten year old girl who had had the most horrible life. Emily's phone beeped indicating that she had a message. She took her phone out of her pocket as she watched JJ walk up to where Jenny's head rested on two pillows. The message was from Garcia, it read;

_Is JJ okay? Morgan rang me but said that you knew more. How is she coping? How's Jenny? Oh and I thought you should know Jenny turns eleven tomorrow. You should know what to do ;) love P.G xxx_

Emily quickly replied to Garcia before excusing herself and making three phone calls. She walked back into the room and sat silently in the spare chair watching JJ apologise to Jenny over and over again.

"JJ? Sweetie we should go and get you into the hotel you've been through hell and back you need to get some sleep." She said in the most caring voice she could muster.

"I can't Em. I can't leave her, not again, not like this. I'll sleep here if I really have to. I- I just can't leave." Emily stood up and went over to JJ she rubbed her arm before walking out of the room to see if everyone else had gotten there yet. She wiped a tear from her eye before turning the corner to see everyone there.

"How's JJ?" Reid asked.

"She's, well she's coping. She refuses to leave Jenny's side."

"I'm going to go and see her." Reid said before walking off.

"Room 404." Emily called after him before turning to look at everyone else.

"How's Jenny?" Rossi asked.

"Her heart stopped when we got here, she's dehydrated, malnourished and has had extreme sexual and physical abuse that has gone on even before she got kidnapped." Emily said looking down trying to hold the tears back. "JJ said that Jenny refused to let any of the men touch her, she would always make sure that she was the one that got hurt." Emily gave up trying to hold back and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Morgan stepped forward to hug her but was beaten by Hotch who already had a hold of her and was stroking her hair making 'Shushing' noises to try and calm her.

Reid had just made it to the room when he heard Emily start to cry. He braced himself before walking in. Instantly his eyes went to the little girl lying in the hospital bed, then to JJ who was sat in a chair crying.

"JJ!" He said shocked and rushed forward to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into him. He tried to calm her down but in the end just settled and let her cry it out on his shoulder. He could tell she was physically and emotionally exhausted so he set her down on her chair before moving and getting the one from the other side of the room. He set it up beside her, took his jacket off and let her use it as a quilt before settling down in the seat next to her and letting her use his shoulder as a pillow. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and even then Reid didn't move. As long as she needed him he would be there.

The rest of the gang walked into the room after half an hour.

"Shh JJ's asleep." Reid whispered.

"OK, we we're just checking in. We're going to take it in turns to be here. We requested another chair and coffee to be bought every hour, that nurse Carrie said that she would personally see to it for us." Hotch whispered back. "First person to be with the two of you is Emily, then Morgan, Rossi and myself." He informed the younger agent before backing out of the room with Morgan and Rossi following him.

"How come I wasn't factored into this?" He asked Emily as she handed him one of the two coffees she had with her.

"Because everyone knew you wouldn't leave her side." Emily said with a small hint of a smile. Reid just shook his head and took a long sip of his drink. Emily watched before doing the same.

"Is everyone else still working on the case?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, we're taking it in turns."

"Don't you need me?"

"Probably, but if we do we'll always send you a text or come and ask you." Emily summed up. They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing and everything all at once.

**A/N2: That's it for this chapter guys. I know there wasn't really any movement but I thought it needed this to set it up for further chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate any reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well this chapter should have a bit more movement. I really hope you enjoy this chapter I'm writing it whilst watching re runs of Criminal Minds :) so enjoy.**

JJ woke up with her head rested on rested on Reids shoulder whilst his head was resting on top of her head. She smiled temporarily forgetting where she was. She slowly moved her head and guided Reids onto her shoulder. She looked over to Jenny. The doctors must've been in at some point during the night because Jenny was now breathing on her own. JJ looked over her and saw now, in the light, just how badly hurt Jenny was. She had a split lip, cuts and bruises all over her face and a black eye. JJ looked over to the other chair and just noticed Rossi sat there wide awake looking at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked quietly.

"Long enough to see the smile." Rossi said smiling a little at her. '_Oh crap!' _JJ thought. '_I am so screwed.'_ Rossi saw the panicked look on JJ's face and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don't worry JJ everybody knows."

"When did she manage to start breathing on her own?" JJ changed the subject.

"A few hours ago." JJ just nodded and went back to looking at her. She looked so frail, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Do we know anything else?"

"The doctor thinks she should wake up either today or tomorrow." Came a voice from beside her. Reid lifted his head of off JJ's shoulder and went red with embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Have we found out anymore about our unsubs?" Reid asked.

"So far we have over forty suspects. LA's a big place." Rossi whispered. JJ put her head in her hands and tried to remember what the men who took her looked like.

"It was too dark. I couldn't see anything, they never took me out and I never saw there faces fully. They'd wear masks and I could never see them." She closed her eyes and tried to imagine back. Yes the images were scary and she was terrified that by seeing those images again that she would somehow be back there. She knew that was ridiculous but she just somehow couldn't convince herself otherwise.

"It's ok JJ." This was a different voice now, coming from the door to the room, she looked up and saw Morgan with five coffee's. Rossi jumped up to grab some of them of them off him. When everyone got there coffee Morgan turned to Rossi.

"It's my turn now." He said as Rossi stood up. Morgan sat in his chair.

"Your turn now?" JJ questioned.

"We're each taking turns to watch over you and Jenny."

"But Spence is here?"

"Yeah we made an exception for him, we knew lover boy would never leave you."

"What?" Both JJ and Spencer shouted at once. Morgan leaned back into his chair and sipped his coffee. Spencer looked at JJ but saw her attention had gone back to watching over Jenny. He silently sighed and sat back into his chair. Morgan rolled his eyes at Reid and turned to look at Jenny.

"Tell me about her?" he whispered.

"She was amazing, IS amazing. She wouldn't let me get hurt, even though she's ten."

"Eleven." Morgan said.

"What?"

"It's her eleventh birthday today."

"She handled it all so well and I can tell she's really special. On the first night I couldn't sleep so she sang to me until I did. The same song over and over, probably for hours, she did the same on the second night too. Also she didn't think anyone would bother to find her until I was taken. She didn't think that she had a chance of getting out of this alive. She'll be so surprised if she wakes up."

"When, JJ, when." Reid corrected her. After a few moments of silence there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" The doctor stood at the door asked.

"Hi, do you need us to leave because we- we will leave." Reid rambled on.

"No, you don't need to leave I just thought you might like to know that Jenny herself is just waiting for some of the pain relief drugs to clear out of her system and then she should wake, if all goes according to plan." The doctor informed them.

"Thank you." JJ said as Morgan nodded to him. The doctor left the room and you could almost feel the atmosphere in there get just that little bit happier.

"It's always bad when it's kids." He mumbled to himself as he walked away. In a few hours Emily came to the hospital to take over for Morgan. She showed up with the customary coffee and took Morgans seat.

"Hi."

"Hey Em, listen I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to breake down on you."

"Hey, don't say that. You earned the right to break down, you've been through alot over the past few days. I'm just sorry that the case isn't going anywhere. We just can't seem to find our guys." JJ nodded. She still felt guilty for leaving Emily to deal with her tears but she knew her best friend would forgive her.

"Did you know that it's Jenny's birthday today?" Reid asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually I did, Pen told me yesterday, so I got a little surprise for her when she wakes up. Actually whilst I'm here I might as well set it up." And with that Emily quickly ran out of the room and was ringing someone.

"Well, that was uuh interesting." Reid said after a couple of seconds.

"Well hey at least it was better than Morgan calling you 'Lover boy.'" Reid went bright red and looked down.

"Yeah I suppose it is." Emily came back into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" JJ asked

"My plan is set into action." She said still grinning.

"What plan?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough." JJ shook her head at her best friend and smiled, she was probably one of the only people that could make her smile in a situation like this. Soon enough people had come into Jenny's room with balloons and flowers and gifts galore.

"Emily! What did you do?" JJ asked shocked.

"I asked Pen to help me out, so it wasn't just me, and well we thought we'd celebrate Jenny's birthday in style, so me and Pen bought her some balloons and flowers. Everyone pitched in and bought her a present, you see that huge one, that's from all of us the littler ones are mostly from the staff here and others that know she's here. Everyone's gunning for her to open her eyes." Emily said smiling and looking over at Jenny.

"This- this is amazing, but I haven't left here, so I haven't gotten her a present-" JJ started but was cut of by Emily raising her hands and shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Me and Pen well Pen got into your bank account and took $20 out and put it in my bank where I ended up getting Jenny a present, a stuffed teddy, for when you know... sleeping gets hard." Emily looked a little sad at that moment but quickly recovered. "I also went out and got banners saying 'HAPPY 11th BIRTHDAY' and some customed made ones that say 'HAPPY 11th JENNY!'" Emily added looking smug.

"Em I don't know how many times I can say it but you, you are amazing." JJ cried jumping up and running over to hug her friend. Reid, still sat down, turned to look at Jenny.

"Wake up Jenny you're not going to want to miss this." He whispered. Jenny stirred but didn't open her eyes, hopefully she would wake up today and celebrate her birthday. Reid looked over to the girls and heard them talking about clothes shopping or well something like that they were talking so quickly that all he caught were the occasional words such as 'shopping' 'all day' and 'weekend away'

"Hey guys no matter how much I love this conversation, I think I'm going to go back to the hotel and get changed and have a shower, maybe even a nice meal." He said with a smile.

"Okay. See you soon." JJ replied smiling and giving him a hug goodbye. After Reid had left, Emily waited a few minutes before spinning around to JJ.

"You like him don't you?" Emily asked her.

"Like who?"

"Spencer."

"Em I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on girl admit it." Emily said laughing.

"Ok, I like him but I know he doesn't like me." She murmured emphasising the word 'like'.

"Oh come on!" Emily cried. "He's staying at the hospital with you, this is the first time he has left your side and Morgan happened to send me a photo of the two of you sleeping."

JJ stook her tongue out at her. "Ok I admitted I like Spence, now you have to admit you like Hotch."

"What? I don't- I can't- Hotch and me are just-" Emily rambled being cut off by JJ's laughter. "Fine, JJ I like Hotch." She summarised.

"Knew it." JJ said smugly. The girls talked for about an hour just about normal things no work or cases involved. Jenny moved in her bed and quickly opened her eyes.

"Argh!" She screamed before quickly closing her eyes. JJ and Emily jumped out of their seats at the sudden outburst of the girl they believed to still be unconcious.

"Jenny?" JJ asked nervously.

"Turn the lights down please." Jenny pratically begged. Emily stood up and went to the curtains and pulled them down. She walked over to the lights and put them on dim.

"You can open your eyes now." JJ whispered. Jenny slowly opened her eyes.

"You're still here?" She asked shocked.

"Of course I would still be here. Did you really think I'd leave?" Jenny couldn't answer. In truth yes she did think that JJ would leave the moment they were out of that hell hole.

"What's with all the presents?" Jenny asked seeing a few presents near her bed.

"There for you." Emily said speaking up for the first time.

"Are you Emily?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah."

"JJ told me a lot about you and the others, she described you all to me." She clarrified. Emily nodded and smiled.

"We found out that it's your birthday today, and well we all wanted to do something nice. Most of these presents are from the team and the local police, but some are from the staff here and the general public who wanted you to wake up."

"Thank you." Jenny said not really knowing what to say. "I've never celebrated my birthday properly before." This pratically brought a tear to Emily's eyes.

"I'm going to go tell the doctors you're awake, and then the team." She announced to the room and then left.

As soon as Emily left both of the girls said the others name at the same time. JJ looked at Jenny with a look that said you go first.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I doubt you're going to send me back to my parents so where am I going to go?"

"Well- uh- probably. . ." JJ started she didn't want to tell Jenny that she'd have to go into foster care at this moment in time.

"I'm going into foster care aren't I?" She said it as if it was a question but really it was a statement. She looked down at herself in the bed, she knew people in foster care, the stories never ended up well.

"Not neccessarily."

"What other options are there? I don't have any other family that could look after me." As JJ was about to answer the doctor walked in.

"Hello Jenny. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"As if I spent a my whole life pratically being tortured." She answered in all seriousness.

"Yes, we did get our tests back saying that you've suffered extreme physical and sexual abuse-"

"Why would you say that to her?" JJ shouted at the doctor. "She's eleven, she knows what has happened to her, she doesn't need to be reminded!"

"JJ it's ok please calm down." Jenny begged. "Please continue." She said sounding way beyone her years. The doctor looked shocked but continued.

"As you wish. When you got here your lung collapsed so we rushed you into surgery. We actually lost you for a minute and a half." Jenny nodded along whilst the doctor spoke so he continued. "We restarted you heart, obviously, and kept you under observation for a while, you couldn't breathe by yourself so you had a machine doing it for you. We also cleared the blood from your lungs, so if your throat feels sore and well scratchy that will be why and that's all that I really need to inform you about now, you seem to being doing fine now." He checked the machines surrounding her. "Your vitals seem to be doing fine, and I will have someone come in and check on you later."

"Ok thank you Dr?"

"Dr. Woodcomb."

"Thank you Dr Woodcomb." And with that he left the room. Emily who was stood at the door caught JJ's attention and beckoned her to leave the room. JJ excused herself and went to her.

"She handled that extremely well."

"I know she's to... I don't know how to explain her."

"Well being a profiler, she isn't dealing very well at all, she's not handling it like a normal child."

"I know but what can we do."

"I don't think we can do anything we just have to let her try."

That night JJ had finally left. It took almost an hour and a half for Jenny to convince JJ to leave and even then it was on the condition that she would be back at eight am. Jenny was in her hospital room all by herself wishing sleep to come to her, but it wouldn't. No couldn't. Everytime that she closed her eyes she saw another man doing something dispicable to her, or the bodies of the friends that she made whilst she was there that didn't make it. Jenny didn't get any sleep that night, she just cried. She cried until all of her tears ran out.

**A/N: So how was that? Please review I love hearing from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So some news for you - Jeanne Tripplehorn (think that's how you spell it) is replacing Paget Brewster also she is getting paid a 6 figure salary per episode, but we've got to give her a chance because Joe and Thomas asked us too. So that's the update but I guess most of you already knew so on with the story.**

JJ woke up in her hotel bed. It took her a while to remember the events of last night. She didn't have a car at the hospital so Reid drove her to the hotel. They found out that their rooms were next door to each other. She couldn't sleep so Reid offered to stay with her throughout the night and she fell asleep in his arms. It was the best night sleep that she has ever had. She felt so relaxed. She forced herself out of bed and into the shower; Reid was still asleep in the bed next to her. She had a really quick shower and drew the curtain back.

"JJ!" Reid screamed before putting his hands over his eyes. JJ wrapped the shower curtain around her.

"Spencer!" She said equally shocked.

"I- Uh sorry." He said blushing and leaving the room. JJ jumped out of the shower got dried and dressed quickly and then she ran out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Spence. The lock broke it's all yours I'm off to the hospital. Will I be seeing you there?"

"Uh yeah." He said still blushing. JJ ran out of the awkward hotel room and into her car. Today, she felt, was going to be a good day. She arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes. Everyone was coming in later today so that Jenny could open her presents, the local police were going to keep up the search for a few hours.

She entered the hospital and smiled at the staff, she was actually on first name basis with a few of them. She walked into Jenny's room smiling.

"Hi."

"Hello." Jenny replied. She looked like hell.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok. You?" Jenny lied.

"I slept fine." JJ could tell that Jenny was lying but decided not to press it.

"You excited about opening your presents?" JJ asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. I've never done it before." JJ looked up at the nurse, Carrie, who had come through with some food for Jenny.

"I'm afraid that you've got to have liquidised food as we have to ease you into solid food again." She informed her apologetically.

"That's ok." Jenny replied sweetly. "Do you know when I can leave?"

"No sweetie I'm sorry I don't. I'll be back in a little while to take your food away." She said smiling leaving the room.

"JJ?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Has it been sorted where I'm going yet?"

"I don't know, we'll ask Hotch when he comes around."

"Why is he coming around?"

"Everyone is, it's your birthday celebration, they're coming to watch you open your presents."

"That's nice of them." Jenny said. JJ shook her head. This little girl in front of her never acted her own age. She was more grown up than most of her team. Well that wasn't hard as Garcia and Morgan are on her team; she smiled a little to herself. "When?" Jenny asked after a moment of silence.

"When?" JJ repeated confused.

"When are your team coming?" She specified.

"Oh about uh, half an hour." She said checking her watch.

"Okay. Could you get the doctor for me please?" Jenny asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, do you want me to stay in with him or…?"

"I'm not bothered, thank you JJ." Jenny said as she was leaving the room. JJ came back moments later with the doctor.

"Yes Jenny what would you like?" He asked her nicely, he was always good when it came to children but this particular child could probably be smarter than him.

"I was just wondering, well I would like to know when I can leave here?"

"Well we're just watching you now to make sure that you won't relapse or anything, also we are waiting for some of your test results to come back."

"Tests?" Jenny asked.

"Yes we took some tests. The most important one was to see why you're heart failed on you; also we wanted to know what drugs were given to you."

"Ahh. Ok thank you Doctor." Jenny said nodding and smiling sweetly at him.

"I'll come back when I know more." He informed her and then left.

Jenny sat and silently thought. She was trying to work out just how long the tests should take, factoring in how many people she, roughly, estimated were before her using the capacity of the hospital. JJ sat and watched her think, it was like watching Reid work, she could see her mind working away and it made her oddly proud.

"Jenny?"

"Huh? Oh sorry JJ. What would you like?"

"I was just wondering when you get out would you like to uh, wow, come to stay with me?" Jenny couldn't answer just as JJ finished her question the whole team walked in including Garcia.

Jenny smiled at them all, taking in all of their appearances as they introduced themselves to her. Garcia ran up to her and hugged her. Jenny panicked at first tensing up; she didn't like it when people touched her because usually it ended up bad. After a few seconds Jenny relaxed and allowed Garcia to hug her. Emily handed her a present. She looked up and slowly accepted it from her. Jenny smiled and thanked her as she opened it. It was 'Alice through the looking glass and what she'd found there.' Jenny's face lit up.

"Thank you!" She squealed. Emily laughed.

"It's not just from me it's from Hotch as well." She said grabbing her, newly found, boyfriends hand.

"When did this happen?" Both Garcia and JJ asked her at the same time.

"Uh, the day we bought Jenny in." Emily informed them giving both of the girls a look which meant fill you in later.

"Me next!" Garcia shouted dashing forward with her gift. When Jenny opened it and found it contained a guitar.

"Thank you, Miss Garcia. I can't wait to learn how to play." Jenny said grinning, already this was the best birthday ever. Derek was next and he had gotten her a laptop. Rossi got her a signed copy of all of his books, which turned out to be one of the best gifts she'd gotten. She loved his work. Reid got her a 16th century literature book. Jenny loved her gifts immensely. JJ stepped forward with a teddy bear that was wearing a top saying 'I 3 U'. Jenny thanked them all, including the staff at the hospital that had gotten her chocolates and DVD's. After some cake everyone drifted off leaving just JJ and Jenny. The conversation they had before hung in the air.

"JJ?" Jenny asked. "What did you mean earlier?"

"I meant would you like to come and stay, well actually come and live with me."

"Uh."

"I'm sorry that was very out of line, I'll leave you to get some sleep and I'll be back to check on you in the morning." JJ spoke rapidly getting out of her chair and walking out of the room.

"Yes. JJ I would love that." Jenny said which made JJ stop and walk back into the room.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you have to leave now." A nurse said walking up to JJ, now that Jenny had woken up JJ wasn't allowed to stay 24/7.

"Ok." JJ said looking at the nurse and then back to Jenny.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." JJ said with a perma-grin.

"Alright." Jenny said with a smile as equally as big as JJ's. JJ walked out of the hospital still smiling. She was going to adopt Jenny and she couldn't be happier.

**A/N: So how was that, sorry for taking so long I had three exams over the past two weeks. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So because I made you all wait I started writing this chapter straight away with the hope that I will be able to give you another update tonight. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if you haven't realised this is a double update so if you haven't already please check out the last chapter :D**

JJ entered her hotel room still smiling. She couldn't believe what had happened today. It started off amazingly. Waking up in Reid's arms just felt well, perfect for lack of a better word. In fact she was so happy that she thought about getting him to go out for a drink with her. She decided that she would do just that. JJ moved into the bathroom and applied some make-up before putting on some faded jeans and a red jumper that she adored. She put some heels on that made her legs look longer. She pulled a brush through her hair and it fell down to just below her shoulders. When she deemed herself presentable she headed over to Reid's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He opened it almost straight away. He was wearing a green jumper and a pair of jeans.

"Hi, JJ."

"Hi Spence. I was just wondering, do you want to come and get a drink with me?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sure, just let me get ready."

"Oh come on Spence, you look fine just how you are."

"Ok who else is coming?"

"No one."

"Jennifer." He said grinning. "Are you asking me on a date?" JJ leaned forward so that her lips were next to his ear.

"Only if you want me to." She whispered. Reid blushed and turned back into his apartment to grab his wallet. He put it in his pocket and stepped out of his room.

"Don't kid about things like that Jayje I may just take you up on it." It was JJ's turn to blush now. They both walked to Reid's car and got in. Reid turned the engine on when JJ said. "Who says I was joking." She was grinning madly as he went every shade of red possible. He laughed nervously and drove them to the closest bar. They arrived within ten minutes. They both climbed out of the car and walked into the pub called 'The avenue'. Reid held the door open for her.

"You go find somewhere to sit, the first round is on me tonight."

"Ok, but I refuse to let you pay for them all." When Reid looked shocked she continued. "I know you Spence you'll try pay for everything tonight." She walked off to a booth in the corner of the room as he went to the bar to get two glasses and a pitcher. He returned to JJ and smiled.

"Here you go." He said placing the tray down.

"Thanks." She said as he poured her a glass.

"No problem. Hey JJ in the car earlier were- were you joking?" He asked drinking about half of his drink.

"Tell you what Spence, after a few more beers I'll tell you."

"Ok I'll hold you to that." He said doing his famous grin.

"Spence if you grin like that all the girls will be coming after you." She said laughing at him as he blushed.

"Jeez JJ if you keep laughing like that every man in LA will be coming after you." He shot back grinning. JJ who was drinking at the time nearly choked on it. "Oh crap JJ are you ok?" He asked getting to her side in two steps.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said waving him of. They both drank in comfortable silence for a while. It was around the fifth drink things got exciting.

"So you do what again?" Reid asked.

"Lick the salt, take the shot then bite the lemon. Watch." She said to him, before licking her hand and pouring some salt on it, she licked it off downed her shot and then bit the lemon that was waiting for her. She shuddered slightly and then nodded for him to do it. When Reid did it he shuddered and threw his head back.

"Fun?" She asked. When he nodded they decided to do it again at the same time. JJ went to go and get some more things for their shots. She got back and they did it a few more times. Both of them were well and truly drunk now.

"So will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" She asked both of them slurring their words.

"In the car, were you joking?" JJ shuffled closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes you were joking." He said jokingly before JJ kissed him again.

"Take that as a no. I was completely serious" After a few more drinks they got into a taxi that was outside of the pub. They arrived at the hotel and giggled all the way up to JJ's room. They entered and tried to sober up a little. After a few glasses of water the fog was clearing a tiny bit.

"JJ, what's going to happen now?" He asked while he was sat on the bed in the room with JJ next to him.

"I- I don't know Spence. What do you want to happen?"

"I want to be with you JJ apparently everyone can see it, it's why Gideon gave me that birthday present and it's why I stayed with you whilst you were staying with Jenny."

"I want to be with you too Spence."

"Then that settles it doesn't it. Me and you, that's what's happening." JJ smiled at him and then leaned her head onto his shoulder, she liked this confident version of Spence. He guided them down onto the bed and they lay like that in a comfortable silence, until, until Reid laughed.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked looking up at him.

"I was just thinking about how long it took us to get to this point. Seven years right?" He asked.

"Seven years." she confirmed before falling to sleep wrapped in his arms. Reid soon followed her into a sleep full of only happiness. They both had a content smile on their faces all night.

**A/N: Well this one was a little shorter than my usual chapters, but I really wanted to get it up tonight. Please enjoy and I appreciate reviews they make me happy hint hint. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So the read through of criminal minds season 8 episode 1 started on the 6****th**** of July :D can't wait! So that's my quick update now enjoy the chapter.**

JJ woke up to the sound of the shower starting; she shot up and looked around. Everything looked the same except for the fact that there was a man's top and trousers on the chair. After a few moments the memories from the previous night came flooding back to her. She smiled slightly and got dressed. She left a note for Reid telling him that she was going to the hospital and that she would meet him there. She had no idea if she should put kisses on, or even how many, so she settled on three and left the room. She got to her car and made her way to the hospital grinning madly all the way there. When she entered the hospital she made the familiar route to Jenny's room, but she abruptly stopped just short of her door. She didn't tell Reid that she was going to adopt Jenny.

"Shit." She whispered to herself. She moved out of the view of the door, and pulled her phone out. Tapping on his name, she patiently waited for him to answer.

"Reid." He answered quickly.

"Spence I really need to tell you something-" She started but got cut off.

"No, please JJ, don't break up with me, we just got together and I love you, I don't think I can live without you. Please JJ." He begged into the phone.

"Wow, Spence calm down ok. Take a deep breathe." She listened to him in and exhale before continuing. "I just thought you should know something, but it's not right to tell you over the phone. Hurry up and get to the hospital ok. I'll meet you outside."

"Ok." He said still sounding worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to end it... I love you too." She hung up straight after saying that. She went and got two coffees and stood outside.

* * *

She didn't notice Jenny watching her, but Jenny noticed JJ avoid her. Jenny sniffed away some of her tears and turned on her side. She hadn't slept properly since she awoke two days ago. She closed her eyes trying to not let the tears escape but they poured out anyway. She opened her eyes quickly, whenever they closed all she saw were either her parents hitting her or the evil men abusing her. Furiously wiping the tears away, she steadied herself. When her breathing was controlled she finally stopped her tears. A few more deep breathes and she was fine, people hit her if she wasn't.

JJ was drinking her coffee when Reid got out of his car and rushed over to her. She handed him a coffee and they stood in silence for a while.

"Spence…" JJ started but she didn't know what to say. What if it made him leave her? What if he didn't like kids? A lot of what ifs ran through her mind. Reid saw the look on her face and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?" He said into her hair. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I told Jenny I'd adopt her, and I meant it." She blurted out. Reid looked shocked. It was the last thing he expected her to say. JJ stood silently in his arms as he processed the information that he just had flung upon him. When a grin appeared on his face JJ stepped out of his clutch.

"What is it?" She asked slightly worried about him.

"I always wanted a kid." He summarised taking her hand and leading her into the hospital. JJ looked shocked.

"W-What?" Reid continued to smile and walked into Jenny's room. He kissed her cheek and went over to Jenny. All traces of how upset she'd gotten were gone, no one would know…except her. Smiling JJ sat down and watched them talk and laugh with each other.

"Jenny we need to talk." JJ said.

"About?" She asked sounding again way beyond her years.

"Well do you still want me to adopt you?" She asked not beating around the bush.

"Only if it's no trouble for you" Jenny said jumping up and looking JJ in the eyes.

"I would love to adopt you Jenny, don't you know that?" Jenny looked down and let JJ continue. "Well Spencer and I have started to _see_ each other."

"By '_see'_ do you mean started a relationship?" She asked.

"Yes." Reid answered speaking up.

"Anyway, that means if I adopted you that means Spencer would be your kind of sorta…" She trailed of thinking of the appropriate word.

"Father?" Jenny offered.

"Yeah."

"I don't mind I like Spencer." Jenny stated simply. Reid smiled slightly.

"Ok, we have to go to work." JJ said standing up. "We'll be back later."

"Ok. Garcia said she was going to come over and teach me how to use computers up to her level." Jenny said happily.

"Ok, have fun." In normal cases the two would've shared a hug but Jenny still struggled with physical contact, so a smile would have to do. When they left emotion flooded back to Jenny. Keeping up this 'I'm okay' façade was tiring physically and emotionally. She blinked a few times and went back to her stoic self. Garcia would be there in three hours, so she had time to prepare herself. She smiled to the nurse when she bought her some food, thanking her politely she went about eating her food.

* * *

JJ sat at the desk her head in her hands. They had interviewed so many people and it was none of them. She sighed and drank some of her coffee. It was hers and, everyone else's, life line today. She had just gotten off the phone with Garcia, sneakily checking up on Jenny.

Reid came up behind her and started massaging her neck. They had been given an hour off to calm down and rest a little. He made her jump but she realised it was him so just enjoyed the massage. He kissed her neck which made her smile.

"Let's get some dinner." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She nodded and stood up. He grabbed her hand and walked her to his car. They got in and he drove them to a small café about ten blocks away. When they entered it was so romantic, dimmed lights and classy romantic music. They took a seat far away from the rest of the patrons. They ordered and sat enjoying each other's company. Holding hands across the table and smiling at each other. They talked about nothing in particular until the food came. They ate in silence just enjoying being together. After finishing Reid paid the bill, much to JJ's objection, and went back to work. When they walked in they were greeted by Hotch.

"We're done. There's nothing more that we can do. Strauss wants us back but we've all been given a week off. I'm sorry JJ, I wish we could catch them, for you and for Jenny but we have to leave." He said looking down.

"Okay." Reid said.

"I'm staying here though. Jenny still needs me and I need to sort some stuff out." JJ informed the others.

"Me too." Reid agreed.

"Ok. Well we'll see you when you get back. Enjoy your week off." Hotch said. They all said goodbye and set off. JJ and Reid went to the hospital and the rest of the team went to go and pack. Finally they we're going to sort everything out and adopt Jenny, then they could go home and forget it all… hopefully.

**A/N: So how did you like that chapter? Well please Review and hopefully I'll have another chapter up next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that I've had writers block and because it's been the summer holidays I've been busy. I'd like to thank my beta reader Carr59876 who as well as reading this and making it make any sense, she also managed to get herself into the University that she wanted to get into :D So a big well done to her. **

**Okay enough of my rambling let's get on with chapter 9!**

Jenny had refused to eat her last meal, she attempted it and managed a couple of forkfuls but none of it stayed down. She felt like she was on fire one minute and then as if she had been plunged into an ice bath the next, but she kept it quiet, she knew she was only ill and that nothing major was wrong. She didn't want to bother a nurse about something as trivial as this. So she kept the blanket on and ignored the ill feelings. She was staring out of the door and down the corridor, she had completely zoned out. She did however manage to notice JJ and Reid walking down the corridor. They smiled and waved and she smiled back.

"Hey." She said making sure she sounded upbeat so that they wouldn't suspect she was ill.

"Hi." They both said at the same time.

"How was work?" Jenny asked them intrigued. JJ knew this would be hard. Telling Jenny that the people who hurt her for so long were going to get away with it, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"We finished up here." She stated simply hoping Jenny wouldn't ask any questions.

"You caught them?!" Jenny asked shocked. JJ shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Well, we've been here for a long time and found nothing and the rules state that we're only supposed to stay for 2 weeks."

"So they're still out there." Jenny said. It was more of a statement then a question her voice was filled with emotion. She closed her eyes and pushed her emotions into an imaginary box she created when she was younger; she called it '_to open when you're alone'_. She took a deep breathe in and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked.

'_That's a stupid question; the men who have hurt me for so long are going to get away with it! Of course I'm not okay!' _Is what Jenny wanted to say but she didn't, she learnt the hard way how to control her tongue. "Yes, thanks." She said emotionlessly giving them a small smile.

"Okay." JJ accepted it even though she knew that she was lying. "We have a meeting in the morning with your social worker to decide what happens to you."

"Alright do they need to see me?"

"Yeah we meet them at the office and then they come and see you, and ask you some questions and other stuff." JJ told her.

"So, if you've finished this _case_ where is everyone?" Jenny asked.

"We got time off to deal with everything that's happened, so they all went home." Reid told her. Hotch had told JJ that she would need to take some therapy sessions and had asked her whether she wanted to do it with him, Rossi or some random person she had never met. She picked Rossi and was promised that it would all stay confidential unless they we're worried she would hurt herself or someone else. Hotch said that he would do Jenny's therapy if she wanted it, she agreed and was read the same line.

"It's late visiting hours will be over real soon, we should get off, you'll be released soon." JJ said smiling at her.

"Bye." Reid said smiling at her.

"Bye." She returned smiling at him too.

"We'll see you in the morning." JJ said grinning at her. She stood up and kissed her forehead. Jenny mentally cursed she knew her body temperature was hot and JJ would notice that she was ill. "Bye." JJ said smiling again, not mentioning how hot Jenny was. Jenny smiled back at her and waved. She watched them leave but stop at the nurse's desk and say something to her before leaving. Jenny rolled her eyes. Now she was going to be fussed over by a nurse even though she knew she would be over it soon. Not surprisingly a nurse came in to check on her. She summed up what Jenny already assumed. She advised Jenny to sleep lots and she'll be fine.

* * *

Jenny curled up lower into the bed and closed her eyes. She opened up her little box and again would cry herself into a restless sleep. She wanted to hurt someone, badly, mainly the men that hurt her, put them through exactly what they put her through and why? Why did they do it? Because she was hated by her own parents, hated by almost everyone that met her, easy prey. So not only did her parents hurt her, but men she had never met because of it. It made no sense to her and when she thought about it, it hurt her head.

'_Everyone died except me and I will live for them! I will make something of myself I won't let this hold me back, they wouldn't want it. I'd rather them be alive.' _Jenny thought before finally falling to sleep.

When she slept she dreamt that she was back there, being hurt and that no one was bothering to save her, just like they thought. Would anyone have saved us if JJ hadn't been kidnapped too? She said that they we're looking for us but would they have tried as hard if JJ had still been with them? It hurt to think like that so she decided she wouldn't. She wanted to tell someone about how she felt but decided against it. She would tell Hotch all about them later. It wasn't healthy but she needed to be sure that no one else would find out.

**A/N: I know it was a very short chapter but I have serious writers block. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to PM me. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. AN

**Hi I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all, my beta reader has gone to university so I desperatly need one. If you want the job PM me please, and hopefully I'll update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys. I know it's been forever and if anyone is still reading this YAY! :D I won't ramble on because I really want for people to read this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!**

Jenny awoke abruptly for the third time that night. She crawled out of the bed and walked into her private bathroom, grumbling about nightmares, she turned the tap on and started splashing water onto her face. Once she felt a bit better she turned the tap of and looked into the mirror. She had large bags under her eyes and she looked incredibly tired. She roled her eyes at her appearance and walked back into her bed. She fluffed her pillow up and laid back down, glancing at the clock she sighed. It was only four am. She was being released later on that day to go home with JJ and Reid. A new school. A new town. No friends (well it's not like she had many friends here anyway.) She would know no one and that terrified her. There was a plus side though, it was a new start. No one would know her past, no one would know her she could make herself pratically invisible and she knew that she would. Propping her pillow up she sighed again, picking up a book that she had gotten she switched a lamp on and began to read.

"That's bad for your eyes." A doctor said as she walked into the room. Jenny nodded but didn't look up from her book. "Macbeth huh? Is it any good?"

Jenny looked up from her book. "It's a great book. I've read it loads." She closed the book with her thumb still in it so her page wouldn't be lost.

"I read it once at school which was a long time ago. I remember something, knell commanding you to heaven or hell?" The doctor asked her face straining as she tried to remember.

"For it is knell that summons thee to heaven or to hell. Knell is the sound of a bell rung solemnly for a death or funeral." Jenny explained.

"I did wonder what knell meant. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine." Seeing the doctors dubious look she continued, "No really I am."

"You get out today don't you?" Jenny nodded. Her and the doctor continued to talk until a more reasonable time in the morning, the only reason they stopped was because the doctor was needed.

_Several hours later._

JJ was walking Jenny into her new home. Reid was still at the car getting JJs' and his go-bag. Jenny had her bag with her, it was only small and really it only had what she got for her birthday. JJ unlocked the door revealing the rest of the team in the apartment, balloons and streamers all over the place. A banner hung from the ceiling saying '_Welcome home!'_ JJ laughed and walked into the room with Jenny. Reid came in behind them and had a silly grin on his face at the sight before him. Jenny stuck by JJ side whilst everyone said hello to her. She thought about staying next to her but worried that she would get annoyed so she walked off to see Emily.

"Hi Jenny, how are you?" Emily said with a kind smile.

Jenny smiled nervously. "Fine thanks. You?"

"I'm great, you thirsty?" Jenny shook her head, "Okay I'm going to go get another drink I'll be back in a sec." Emily got up of off her chair and walked into the kitchen. Jenny looked around the room. Hotch and Morgan were talking, Rossi was dicussing something with JJ and Reid. It looked really serious. Garcia suddenly burst out of the kitchen and walked straight past everyone to Jenny.

"Jenny!" She pratically squealed she caught her in a large bear hug. "How are you? Are you excited about living here? I think you'll love it!"

"Woah! Baby girl, calm down, let the girl breathe." Morgan said from somewhere next to her. Garcia let go smiled and apologised. Jenny blushed and shook her head stating there was no need to apologise. Everyone was talking when Emily came back from the kitchen.

"CAKE!" She called getting everyone's attention. Emily put the cake on the table and waved Jenny over, slowly Jenny complied and walked over to her. "Now it's your party so you get to cut the cake. Want some help?" She asked. Jenny shook her head. She took hold of the knife that had been put next to the cake, slowly cutting into it she cut once slice off and looked around.

"Who wants it?" She asked quietly. Garcia laughed.

"It's your party you get the first slice of cake." She told her. Jenny looked down at the small slice she had cut. She took a small bite out of it and the rest of the gang cheered.

A few hours later everyone started to leave, Garcia and Morgan were the first to leave, then Emily, Hotch and Rossi. They left after saying JJ and Jenny's counselling will start up tomorrow morning.

"Well I better get going to." Reid said once he had finished collecting the little rubbish the BAU team had left. Jenny looked at him quizzically. "I can't stay here tonight I have a meeting with Chief Strauss early in the morning." He answered her silent question. Nodding slightly she excused herself to the bathroom so JJ and Reid could say goodbye to eachother.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" JJ asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I should hope so."He smiled down at her. "We should take Jenny shopping for some clothes and other things to make her bedroom more... her."

"Yeah I'll ask her what she think about that, our counselling sessions start at 10:30. Will you still be at the BAU then?"

"I should be my meeting should only last a little while, something about teaching a class of younger profilers." JJ nodded and walked him to the door, they shared a quick kiss and he set off to his home. JJ shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Jenny?" JJ asked into her house. Jenny walked into the landing.

"Yeah?" She asked, it was going to take a lot of getting used to living here with someone who actually cared. If she was still with her parents then they wouldn't have bothered to see if she was in the house or not. The door would've been locked and Jenny would have had to climb through her bedroom window.

"Would you like to see your bedroom?" Jenny nodded her yes and followed JJ to her new room. When JJ opened the door for her Jenny's mouth literally dropped open. Inside her bedroom was huge! It had a double bed, that looked so comfortable, one window that faced into the back garden, the curtains were cream and the walls were a nice lilac colour. JJ walked in behind Jenny with a small smile on her face, she was not expecting Jenny to react how she did. There was a bathroom leading off the bedroom behind one of the doors, patio doors leading to a small balcony and behind the final door was a walk in closet. Jenny looked around the room, she felt as if she was in heaven.

"Wow!" Was all she could say, words were failing her. She had opened and closed her mouth several times to try say something else but just couldn't find the words to do it justice.

"So you like it?"

"Like it? JJ I love it! It's amazing. Thank you so much!" She ran forward and gave JJ a hug. JJ was taken aback, this was the first time Jenny had entiated a hug, JJ wrapped her arms around Jenny. As soon as Jenny had pulled JJ into the hug she immediatly felt wierd. Shouting at herself she saw JJ look at the alarm clock.

"Oh. I didn't realise it was so late, you should really get to bed we have an early morning tomorrow. I bought you some pajamas earlier on." JJ said pointing to the small bag in the closet. "I'll go get your bag from down stairs, I'll be back in a bit." JJ left the room and shut the door behind her. Jenny walked into her closet. It had enough space for her to get changed in there,_ infact that may be why there's a mirror in here _Jenny thought to herself as she shook her head at her stupidity. Five minutes later Jenny was wearing her pajamas, some long trousers with little winnie the poohs' on and on the vest top a large winnie with his head stuck in a pot of honey. Jenny looked in the mirror checking for any tags she may have missed before going back into her large bedroom. JJ walked back in as Jenny was walking out.

"Sorry I didn't know what you liked and I thought well everyone likes winnie the pooh..." JJ left her sentance hanging.

"I love winnie the pooh, for if you lived for a hundred years than I wish to live for a hundred years minus one day, because I couldn't live one day without you." Jenny finished the quote smiling.

JJ laughed "Is there anything you don't know?" She joked.

Jenny shrugged. "I'm sure there are alot of things I don't know, but if I don't know them then-" JJ cut her off by laughing.

"Okay, okay." JJ said her laughter dying. "Come on get into bed." Jenny smiled and climbed into her bed.

"Memory foam!" Jenny squealed. JJ smiled and laughed. "I feel like I'm on a cloud, this quilt is so comfy. I never want to get out." She said laughing.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you but you're going to have to tomorrow." JJ told her.

Jenny sighed "Fine!" She said over dramatically. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams." JJ leant over the bed and kissed Jennys forehead. JJ walked out of the room and flicked the light off leaving Jenny alone in her new room. Jenny sunk into the bed and got herself comfortable. She took one last glance around her new room before closing her eyes ready for sleep. Sleep that came alot quicker than she expected, and for that she was grateful.

**A/N: So there it was the next chapter in the story. The next chapter will pick up when they enter the BAU. So how was it good? Bad? Please let me know what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi again. I hope you liked the last chapter and well of course I hope you like this chapter. On with the story! :D**

Jenny woke up at 6:30am, she wanted to turn back over and go back to sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Sighing to herself she climbed out of her bed and got dressed. She wanted to go downstairs and get some breakfast but she thought it would be wierd going downstairs without JJ, instead she walked out to her balcony with a book and sat down. She opened her book to her page and settled back into the comfy chair out there. She read for an hour before going back in to see if she could hear JJ. Smiling when she heard a pot fall to the ground, she opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen JJ was stood over a frying pan cooking some bacon.

"Good morning." JJ said chirpily.

"Morning."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long" Jenny lied.

"Oh so I didn't see you on the balcony at a ridiculous hour?" JJ asked smirking. Jenny blushed.

"6:30 is not a ridiculous time." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm making an English breakfast, so I hope you like bacon, sausage and egg." JJ said flipping the bacon over.

"Would you like me to do anything?" Jenny wanted to help she felt awkward not doing anything for JJ.

"No, it's okay, I'm done." JJ smiled as she got two plates out and started plating things up. JJ walked to the fridge and got some fresh orange juice out. Pouring some into the two glasses she got out, she handed one to Jenny as well as a plate. Jenny smiled her thanks and tucked in. JJ watched her for a moment before eating her own. Once the two girls finished JJ took the plates away and put them in the dishwasher. Turning to look at the clock she realised they only had one hour before they had to leave. Jenny followed JJ's gaze to the clock and stood up.

"I should go get ready." She said as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Me too, we need to set off in half an hour." Jenny nodded and left the room.

She entered her bedroom and went straight to making the bed, since she was already dressed. As she finished making the bed she heard the shower turn on. She did a final check to make sure the quilt had no creases in, then looked around her room to make sure it was spotless. Nodding to herself she went and picked up her book. After finishing her chapter she heard JJ call for her telling her that they needed to leave now. Debating whether she should take her book or not, she called back to inform JJ that she was coming. Deciding agaisnt it, she left the room and ran down the stairs.

_Half an hour later._

JJ pulled up at the BAU parking lot, getting out she walked to the elevator with Jenny walking closely behind her. The elevator ride was silent as both JJ and Jenny were worrying about their counselling session. It really didn't effect her what they did to her, well that was it, they didn't do anything to her. She hated the fact that she had to have counselling for nothing, but she wasn't going to argue it because she knew those were the rules even if she didn't like it.

Jenny was worrying because she didn't want anyone to know what happened to her. Well she knew that they all knew but she didn't want anyone to know in detail. As they got closer and closer the more Jenny felt like she couldn't breathe, she wanted to turn back and run, just run as far away as she could. The elevatory dinged and they stepped out Jenny went back to walking just behind JJ.

"This is Hotch's office." JJ said pointing to the door. "And this is Rossi's, I'll meet you outside of this room okay, so don't wander off." JJ opened the door for Jenny and watched her walk in before she turned back to Rossi's office and entered.

_Hotch's Office._

"Hello Jenny, why don't you have a seat?" Hotch said nicely with a half smile on his face. Jenny nervously sat down and as she did she took a quick glance around the office.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Shall we get straight to it?" When Jenny nodded he continued. "Firstly would you like to tell me what happened to you before you got kidnapped?" Jenny flinched at the question, she knew it was coming but didn't really think of an answer for it. Hotch saw her flinch and continued. "Everything you say will be kept private you know?" He clarified. Jenny looked down at her feet.

"I take it you don't like counselling?" He asked, Jenny shook her head. Hotch mentally sighed. He wasn't going to get anything out of her, he knew that would be the case though. Sighing aloud he stood up and stepped outside his office. He saw Emily and waved her up to him. Closing the door so Jenny wouldn't hear he began to talk.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, but then I think it may be because I'm a man, generally speaking she would get along much better if a women did her sessions. Would you?" He asked her. "I understand if you don't it's just it would probably help Jenny more."

"Of course I'll do it." She replied smiling at Hotch. "Can we use your office?" Hotch nodded and Emily entered the office. Jenny looked up when the door opened and smiled slightly when she saw Emily, she had nothing agaisnt Hotch, it's just well men made her uncomfortable.

"Hotch sent me in." She clarified. "I'm going to be doing your counselling now. Is that okay?" Jenny nodded. "What happened to you Jenny?" Emily asked softly, her voice telling Jenny that it was all okay and nothing bad would happen to her.

"Before or during?" Jenny asked in a small voice barely above a whisper, if Emily wasn't straining to hear she would've missed it.

"Before."

"My mother was a drug addict and my father too, they were both unemployed and had no way to buy the drugs they so desperatly wanted... so they used me instead. It first happened when I was five, before that they hit me and did other things. I got home one day, I was supposed to be at school but I wanted to go to the park more, I got home and my mum dragged me to the bedroom and said she was going to put make-up on me and make me look really pretty. I thought she was being nice." Jenny had tears filling up her eyes but she continued. "After a while she was done, she put me in a nice dress and said I looked like a princess. My dad came in with some other men, they handed my dad a pouch filled with some powder and then my parents left the room. The men locked the door and told me I was very pretty. They- they took it in turns." Jenny stopped talking and let the tears stream down her face. Emily got her some tissues and walked over to her, sitting down in the chair next to her, Emily handed Jenny the tissues.

"It's okay Jenny, they can't hurt you any more." Emily consoled. Jenny nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Was that the only time that happened?"Emily had to ask but she really didn't want to know the answer.

Jenny shook her head. "No, it happened alot first every other day, then it got to be every night, sometimes more than once. I felt like a piece of meat, like I was nothing more to them then the means to fuel their addictions. I stopped going to school, I was told it was pointless in me going, so during school hours I spent my time at the local library, or being '_pimped out'_ as my dad called it. You know they once went on holiday for two weeks without me, left me at home alone... I was seven!" Jenny laughed slightly manically at that last statement. "I drew a family on the wall, they beat me for that when they got back."

"Did you have any friends?"

"No, no one liked me. My parents called me worthless so that's how I felt apparently that doesn't help you get friends." Jenny was still trying to wipe away the tears, she didn't want them to fall, tears were a sign of weakness and if Jenny was one thing it was definatly not weak.

"It's okay to cry Jenny." Emily whispered putting one arm around Jenny and bringing her into a hug. "No one will get mad if you do, crying is one of the bravests things you can do."

That statement threw Jenny over the edge. As she let go of all the emotion that she had buried deep down inside her, Emily hugged her thinking how she could let this little girl know it was going to be okay.

_Meanwhile in Rossi's office._

"They didn't hurt me Rossi, that's the problem." JJ said exasperated, he wasn't getting it. "A TEN year old girl refused to let them touch me! She convinced herself she deserved it! SHE made sure that I was okay! It should've been the other way around. You know she didn't think anyone was looking for her, she thought that because I was kidnapped, people would take notice and try find me. ME not HER! They all thought no one cared!" Tears were stinging JJ's eyes, the guilt that she had felt was finally leaking out of her.

"It's not your fault JJ." Rossi said.

"Not my fault! How is it not my fault?!"

"Because we all knew Jenny was abused before, she saw you and thought she would handle the pain better. And as you said she promised the other girl she would make sure the next person they kidnapped wouldn't get hurt. Put yourself in her shoes, would you go back on that promise?" JJ shook her head.

"I- I feel so guilty Rossi."

"Why?"

"Because she shouldn't have got hurt. I work for the FBI for god sake! I should've been able to diffuse the situation or at least make it so she didn't get hurt."

"You know you wouldn't have been able to do that. You knew the profile, if you tried it would've probably have been worse." Rossi comforted.

"I know but it still doesn't make me feel less guilty."

"You saved her JJ, you got her out of there."

JJ laughed and spoke quietly. "Actually she got us out of there. She did it all, and we couldn't even catch the bastards that did this to her!"

"The police still have that profile JJ, just because we aren't there doesn't mean that people have just stopped looking."

"I know that but, but it still doesn't change anything."

"I know." Rossi said glumly

"I'll see you tomorrow Rossi." JJ said standing up.

"See you tomorrow JJ." JJ walked out of Rossi's office and waited outside Hotch's office. She saw Hotch sat at Emily's desk with a coffee.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" JJ asked confused nodding her head towards his office.

"Emily took over, she wasn't opening up to me and I guessed she'd more comfortable with a women instead."

"Make sense I guess." JJ said glancing over to the door. Emily and Jenny walked out of the office. Emily had one arms around her shoulders and Jenny had a tear stained face.

"What do you guys have planned for today?" Emily asked JJ and Jenny.

"Well I'm going to take Jenny here shopping for some clothes, Spence was supposed to come but apparently his meeting is running longer than he thought." JJ told her.

"Shopping?" Emily asked excited.

"Wanna come?" JJ asked her knowing the answer.

"Uh yeah! But you should ask Garcia too or else she'll kill you." Emily said only half joking.

"Got it."

Jenny had stood silently._ Shopping?! Why would she take me shopping?! I have some clothes, more than I've ever had. I really don't want her to waste money on me, she's already done so much_.

"You okay Jenny?" Hotch asked seeing the girl had visibly paled.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She said instantly dismissing the worry.

"Come on then, lets shop!" It was clear Emily was excited. She pratically skipped to the elevator. JJ pulled out her phone and text Garcia

_Hey Pen, me, Em and Jenny are going shopping. Wanna come? xx_

As JJ stepped into the elevator her phone beeped indicating she had a message.

_Sure. I'm at the usual Starbucks so do you want to meet me here? xx_

JJ's fingers flew across the phone screen as she typed her reply to Garcia, clicking send she turned to Emily.

"We're meeting Garcia outside Starbucks." She told her.

"Okay, I drove with Hotch so my cars not here." The three girls walked to JJ's car, Jenny climbed into the back of the car. She'd never been on a shopping trip before and she had to admit it, she was kind of excited but the nerves she had were taking up all of her attention. Within ten minutes they pulled up outside of Starbucks to see Garcia stood outside holding four to-go cups, she climbed into the back of JJ's car.

"Hi, guys. I have three coffees, one for you." She said passing a coffee to Emily. "One for you." She said handing a coffee to JJ. "One for me, and one hot chocolate for you." She said handing the fourth cup to Jenny. "So where are we going?" Garcia asked JJ.

"How about the mall?" When everyone nodded JJ started the car and drove to the mall. The four girls got out of the car and entered the mall. Walking into the first clothes shop they started to look for clothes for Jenny.

"This is nice." Garcia said holding up a blood red summer dress that would go down to Jenny's knee's. JJ and Jenny nodded and Garcia put it in the basket they picked up. They did this through out seven shops before stopping needing a break.

"Where shall we go for dinner?" Emily asked. JJ shrugged, Jenny said she wasn't bothered which left the choice to Garcia.

"Pizza?" She asked the other three girls, when they nodded Garcia led the way. Several hours later the four of them had finally finished shopping and JJ drove them back to her house. All of them carried there mass amount of bags into the house. JJ went into the kitchen and poured three glasses of wine and then decided to take the bottle with her. Everyone was waiting for JJ in Jenny's bedroom.

"Okay Jenny, it's time to try all of them on." Garcia said taking a glass of wine from JJ and thanking her. The three older women sat on Jennys bed and Jenny walked into her closet where all of the bags had been unloaded. By the time they had finished it was late and neither Garcia, Emily or JJ were in an acceptable state to drive.

"Sleepover!" Garcia called excitedly and ran down into JJ's frontroom. Emily, JJ and Jenny laughed and followed Garcia. JJ went into the kitchen and got two tubs of ice cream and four spoons.

"Pick a movie Jenny." Emily told her as she sat down next to Garcia. Jenny walked over to the DVD cupboard and looked at all of them trying to pick the perfect movie.

"Definatly, maybe?" She asked the others. When they agreed Jenny put it and went to sit next to JJ. JJ handed her a spoon and they all settled back to watch movies and eat ice cream for the rest of the night. After the fifth movie and a lot of junk food the four women fell asleep where they sat. The movie still playing.

**A/N: So how was that chapter? Please review and hopefully I'll update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I know I'm being slack with updates but my life is pretty hetic now with GCSE's and other stuff, I am really trying but real life keeps getting in the way.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story, makes my heart swell with love. :)**

**As usual I own nothing and no money is being made out of this.**

Jenny was the first one to wake up that morning, it was 6:30 the same time she woke up almost everyday. The little girl blinked twice as she stared at the ceiling, it wasn't like the one in her room. She tried to sit up but felt someone on her, taking in her surroundings Jenny realised she was in the living room. JJ had at some point in her sleep moved so she was on Jenny's legs. Garica and Emily were on the other sofa sharing it half and half. Jenny sighed realising she wouldn't be able to move anytime soon. The three older women didn't drink as much as her mum or dad so they shouldn't be asleep for as long. The film from the night before was still playing on its loop so Jenny settled down and watched it from her spot on the couch.

About an hour later Jenny's stomach started to make horrible noises. She was getting hungry, ignoring her stomach like she would've done in the past she pushed her hungry thoughts out of her head and tried to fully ingross herself in the movie that was playing. Usually JJ woke up about this time but she had had something to drink so Jenny was betting on her being another hour minimum. She knew she should really wake JJ up but didn't want her to be mad.

After another half an hour the film had ended and it was eight o'clock. Jenny was feeling really hungry, her stomach grumbled loudly and Jenny shouted at it in her head. She wasn't going to wake them. Her book was on the floor just in front of the couch, stretching her arm out she reached the book and settled back into her comfortable position. There was nothing better than getting lost in a imaginery world. She was currently reading Harry Potter and the Philsopher stone. Emily had given it to her saying it was her favourite book series and hoped the young girl enjoyed it. She was at least three quarters of the way through when JJ began to stir.

Rubbing her eyes JJ sat up and looked around the room, noting her two friends were still asleep and Jenny was wide awake reading.

"Morning." JJ said through a yawn. "How long have you been up? Are you hungry?"

Before Jenny had a chance to reply JJ stood up and made her way into the kitchen pulling out some bread and sticking it in the toaster. She looked at the clock on her oven and saw it was just past nine in the morning. Jenny was an early riser and JJ felt bad she woke up before her. She pondered how long Jenny had been awake for as she pulled out the toast and buttered it. Taking the plate back through for Jenny, JJ sat crossed legged next to the young girl.

"Thank you. Do we have to go to therapy today?" The young girl said the question with disgust. She was forced to keep everything bottled up not wear her heart on her sleeve. It took alot of work and Emily was incredibly patient with her, but she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop for Emily, or someone else, to get angry and hit her. Her new life was like a fairytale but she had learnt that no one got a happy ending.

"No, not today. I thought we could go to the zoo. You, me and Spence. Does that sound good?"

"I don't know. I've never been to the zoo." Jenny admitted quietly. JJ wraped her arm around the younger girl and pulled her into a one armed hug. She was about to reply when Emily stirred.

Smiling JJ said to her. "Good morning."

"Morning." Emily grumbled her voice thick with sleep. Emily turned her attention to the technical analyst and shook her. "Wake up." She said when Garcia murmured.

Garcia shot up. "Morning my two lovely ladies! And you munchkin." Garcia spoke in her usually chirpy voice, she winked at Jenny and she looked down hiding her face with her hair. When people gave her attention she usually blushed. Garcia and Emily flashed JJ an amused smile.

"So what are you and the little lady doing today JJ?" Garcia asked.

"I'm gonna call Spence and then we are all going to the zoo. What about you two?"

"I'm going to spend the day with Jack." Emily said smiling.

"I'm going to spend the day with my babies before they think I'm neglecting them." The three older women laughed at the referance to her computers.

"Well we should actually get going." Emily said standing up and Garcia followed suit. JJ led them to the door and Jenny followed behind. Emily smiled and said her goodbyes. Garcia pulled JJ into a bear hug and wished her luck for the zoo, everyone knew that if Reid knew a fact then he would share. JJ laughed.

"I'm sure Jenny will love all of his facts." Both women laughed and Garcia turned her attention to Jenny.

"Have fun today my little sugar drop." Garcia ruffled her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Jenny whispered shyly, and with that it was just JJ and Jenny. They both walked up the stairs to get ready for their day out. JJ told Jenny she would ring Spencer whilst getting ready and he would probably meet them here.

Ten minutes later JJ shouted down to Jenny that spencer would be meeting them in two hours. Jenny climbed into the shower and quickly got washed. She wanted a bath but when she was with her parents they either ran it so that it froze her and she got ill, or it scolded her and it hurt when she moved. She only ever got baths when she was being punished, for absolutely no reason. Sighing to herself Jenny climbed out of the shower dried her self and got dressed.

Looking at the clock she saw that she had an hour and twenty minutes until they would head of to the zoo.

Jenny picked up her book and went onto her little balcony. She leaned onto the wooden railing and looked at the view. It was a sunny day, it was a day that could be considered perfect. Jenny could hear children laughing and playing in a park. Jenny slid her arms of the railing but her left arm got caught on a piece of wood. Pulling her arm back quickly in pain she looked at her forearm. She had a cut that was about 4 inches long and deep enough to cause a lot of pain. The warm red liquid ran down her arm. It was painful but Jenny knew how to deal with things like this, she dealt with worse, she had dealt with a lot worse. Jenny kept her arm elevated and walked into her bathroom. She tore a wad of toilet paper and put it on her cut, trying to slow the flow of blood. After three minutes and the blood was still flowing strong. Jenny was getting impatient throwing her now red toilet roll into the toilet and flushing the chain, she got some more and went into the kitchen. Luckily for her JJ wasn't there, Jenny began to rumage through the cupboards to try and find a plaster. Her arm was still bleeding which was making it difficult to look through the cupboards and draws. JJ walked through the door and saw Jenny looking through a draw. She stopped for a moment and looked at her arm. JJ stood silently as Jenny reached for some kitchen roll. She turned to the bin and didn't notice JJ. Putting her bloody tissue in the bin and putting the new clean one on her arm she went back to the draw. JJ walked silently up to Jenny and grabbed her arm. Jenny jumped and relaxed slightly when she saw that it was just JJ.

"When did you do this?" She asked whilst staring at the cut on her arm. She reached over to the kitchen roll and wet it in the sink. Turning her attention back to Jenny she began to gently clean the cut.

"A couple of minutes ago." Jenny said shrugging. JJ looked worried and she couldn't understand why.

"Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asked still not taking her eyes of the cut, it was deep but nothing that warrented a trip to the hospital.

"I can deal with it, it's just a small cut." Jenny said in a small voice. She could tell JJ was a bit hurt by the fact that she didn't go to her about the cut, but she still couldn't understand why. Jenny was thankful she had gotten good at reading people, it's not like she had a choice, she had to know what her parents moods were so she knew what to do.

"Jenny you don't have to look after yourself, I'm here to do that now and I will never leave you. I will always make sure that you don't get hurt and if you do I will always be here to look after you." JJ smiled at her.

"Always?" Jenny asked sounding like a true child a tear rolled down her cheek and her face turned red.

JJ wiped the tear and nodded. "Always. I adopted you because I love you okay? You are my baby girl and no one is going to hurt you."

"How can you promise that?" Jenny asked letting one of her fears show. Her fear that someone is going to come and get her and hurt her again. People always did, sometimes they started of nice but they always ended up hurting her.

"Because of who your new family is. You have your Uncle Morgan who would hurt anyone who ever hurt you, your Uncle Rossi who will always look out for you and let you tell him anything he will never judge, your Uncle Hotch who is alot tougher than he looks especially if people hurt the people he cares about, Auntie Emily who is kick-ass she could probably beat up Morgan but don't tell him I said that," JJ laughed and Jenny smiled. "Your Auntie Pen who is so good with computers that if anyone hurts you she will make it so they don't exist and she'll spoil you rotten, you have Uncle Spencer or daddy depending on who you want him to be who will also look out for you and help with your school work and finally you have me and if anyone hurts you I will _never_ stop looking for them and I promise that your family would make sure that they would _never _get away with it, but you have us all as bodyguards so no one will even get close." JJ said with a smirk. "Not only will they protect you, but you already have all of them wrapped around your little finger." JJ pulled out a plaster from the draw Jenny had been looking in, she put the plaster on her cut and kissed it as if the kiss would take all the pain away.

Jenny had tears running down her face. "I wish you were my mummy." She stated quietly. "Right from the start and then I wouldn't have been hurt, I'd be normal."

"You are normal sweetie." JJ consoled whilst hugging her.

"No I'm not. It will always take me a long time to trust people and then will I even trust them properly. I don't think I'll ever stop expecting to be hit or stop jumping at bangs and other loud noises." Jenny pulled back and looked at JJ, she could see her eyes welling up. "But I'm okay with that." She said smiling at her new revelation. "Because I got the bestest family in the world and who needs normal when they have people like that."

Tears fell down JJ's face, this girl who acted so much older than she really was, was still only a child, still only JJ's child. JJ's heart pratically soared when she felt Jennys arms wrap around her. JJ stroked her hair.

"To quote your Auntie Pen. 'Why be normal when you can have fun.' Let's get cleaned up huh? Spence will be here soon."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I hope you all had a fantastic christmas and may 2013 bring you a year full of joy laughter and love! Don't forget to review they really do make my day.**


End file.
